Uniques (1 Point)
Wild Ki: Your Ki is powerful but uncontrollable- -2 to strike with Ki blasts, +20 Ki, (under stress all of your Ki blasts are +10 to strike and +1/4 to Damage, yes the ki attackes change to *D* instead of *d*...) Pioneer: You have +40 points to KI and HTH invent at level 1 Weakling/Unbridled Fury: -20 KI, -1 to Strike, Parry, Dodge, -one damage die. However, when you get mad: +80 KI, +3 to Strike, parry, and Dodge and x2 damage. Slowly but surely...you become stronger: -1 strike, and dodge, -20 HP, -20 Ki, 1 less power, and -5 Ki Invention. +1 to Strike, and Dodge, and +15 HP, +15 Ki, 1 power, and +5 to Ki Invention every other level. Basically, this works starting at level 2, than up 2. (2,4,6,8,...) Coupe De Grace: Your fighting style is beautiful and effective- +2 to Strike and Dodge, and on a natural 20 your character stuns his opponent for 1 round as well as the normal bonuses, +2 DEX. Very Fast!: Add two attacks, +10 to DEX, +10 to SPD, -2 to STR and -2 STM. You start with either Combat Teleport, Multi-Fireball, or Zanzoken. Super Weapon: you start with a major rune weapon, that you are +3 to Strike with. The Weapon does 2d10 (+1d10 per level) damage and is Armor Piercing at level 5. At level 10 it gains SP, and its AC if your STR is 1.5 of opponents STR. Hero: You have +4 to Strike, and Dodge as well as +50 HP and Ki if you are fighting specifically to save someone's life if they are in immediate danger of dying. Final Ki Attacker: You prefer to finish your opponents off with big KI blasts instead of pelting them with smaller ones. - +100 KI and the largest KI attack is at +4 to strike and x2 Damage if it is done after 5 actions of pure hand to hand attacks only. One Smooth Mother *&%&*#: Your attacks are +4 to Strike as long as you say something smooth before you attack (arrogant, clever, funny, just has to be smooth). Very Small: Your stature belies your true power- -2 feet off of height, -5 STR. and STM. However, your DEX and SPD are at +5. -50 HP, and +75 KI. (Also you are very sensitive about your height and if anyone jokes about it your attacks suddenly go up one die in Damage).+1 ki mod -1 hp mod Very Calm: Under normal circumstances you cannot be surprised by an attack and you are +4 to any defensive action and +2 attacks because of this. However if you under go some sort of tragedy, you will go berserk. The character will then be -5 to defensive actions but he gains +8 to Strike, x2 Damage, 2 extra attacks, and +100 KI and HP but this must be a tragedy, at least one person must be killed or in SERIOUS trouble. If he kills an opponent he will be depressed and reluctant to fight.Serious trouble is under 25% or killed.. yourself must be under 10%. Saint: You are Principled. +3 to all Attributes and people always save your ass at least once in the adventure and you always save someone's ass each adventure. You are also favored by most enabling you to learn techniques from the most secretive masters and get supplies and contacts from the best of NPC's however you are also the most hated by villains and are constantly called to help against them. Thief: Good at stealing obects. Has a percent equal to thief's level*5 for stealing an item and not being noticed gm's can make this harder or easier. Dex+10, SPD +5, STR-3, STM-3 (NOTE With this unique you can hot wire. You can't steal goods from a shop) Low Self Estem: Chacter thinks he's a fucking loser. This results in constant name calling and little friends (him being the one calling peep names). -3 to all Stats but if calling someone a name that they truly dislike (can't just pull one out their ass) then +15 to all stats for that battle. Very Tall: Your stature belies your true power- +2 feet off of height, +8 STR. and STM. However, your DEX and Spd are at -5. +75 HP, and -50 KI.+1 hp mod -1 ki mod Schizo: You have multiple personalities. During times of stress, you have a 15% chance of submerging, and your Alter Ego emerging. He is the polar opposite of you. After the change, and after the stressor has gone away,you are unconsciouss for 1d4 rounds. The other personalty has +5 to three Stats -5 to another. This is b/c he may think he's weak or not know how to use the brain as well run properly, etc. Attack Specialist: With his power you gain any one hth attack, you are specialist at using it, when attackingwith this hth attack u get +3 to stk, is Ap, Sp, and on a roll of 15-19, it's double the damage, and on a 20, it triples the damage with the crit. You start with multi punch or kick, but you may pick an hth attack that you don't have quite yet, and acheive it sooner or later. This can't be used with weapons Also, if this move is USED in a multi attack, your arn't a specialist with that attack while it's mutli. Combos work though. Powerbuilt: You are extremely strong. You get +10 to HTH Damage Power Hungry: Instead of training or something like that you gathered knowledge on ways to use your KI.+4 powers Mega-Super-Ultra-Cool-Dude: You are a cocky sunuvabitch, and believe that you are more then you really are. You must makeup a stupid name for ALL of your attacks, and you are looked down upon form others because of your attitude. (Think of Mr. Satan) +5 to each Stat Bloodlust: You seek combat everywhere, you also get +2 to all Combat related rolls, when combat ensues, that is... Other then that, you are considered a savage by others. Weapons Master: You are a master with weapons, and no one surpasses you. You get +5 to Strike, when fighting with a weapon. Start with 2 level one sword abilities or 1 level 2 ability. Oedipus Complex: Need I say more? If you don't know what this is, don't ask... You can never have any freinds, money, or anything once this gets out. If you take this you'll find out what it is. +3 STR,STM, SPD to females-+3 INT,MNT,DEX to guys. The following races can't get this: Buu, Cell, Namek, Icer, Paiku, Metal Mutant,Hildegarn, and Kuwian. If your a female with this it's called Electra Syndrome Lucky: Luck has chosen this child. The GM will roll a d10 every game hour giving you that many re-rolls per game this is kept secret and the player calls to when he wants to use it. The PC doesn't know when his luck will run out. Powerful Recover: The player recovers with an additional 10% to stats. plus once per adventure you can call upon all your anger to further improve all your LP bonuses to another +10%. In order to further increase you LP bonuses you MUST HAVE A SEVERE HATRED OF SOMEONE OR SOMETHING and roll under 50% on a d100. Note* This cannot be taken with Very Calm or Saint. Gifted: +20 to one Stat except Int or +10 to Int Force Sensitive: Player is sensitive to the force that opther people put off. He starts with KI Awarness Lvl 1. At level 2 he gains KI awarness Lvl 2 At level 3 he gains KI awarness Lvl 3 Hidden Potential: You have the potential to become a great fighter but you are stillyoung and untrained,you must learn much before you can truly harness your true power starts with -100ki -50hp -3 int -10 to all other stats-10 hth dmg -1 to all rolls.hp and ki multiplier are now at +2.You gain +10 points at every lvl to place to any stat,+5hth&ki dmg per lvl +1 to all rolls and recieves 40 hp and ki per lvl up. THESE CANNOT BE CHOSEN AND MUST BE ROLLED FOR= Chosen: During the course of the adventure you can change into your Race Super form beyond any of the forms available to your race. Please work with a GM to make this chosen form. Legendary: If you are legendary you are the supreme of your race. Your power will surpass that of anyone elses and is unquestionable. You have some odd features of your race like how Brolli had green greenish yellow hair when going SSJ. You have a +1d6 to all stats and +1 to Ki and HP mods every five levels starting at level 5. You have a +3 to every stat each level. Your PL modifier is /10 instead of /15 Also any form you change into gets +5% to all stats added on to that form. To get chosen or legendary you must..... roll 2 1d100 1-20 chosen 80-100 legendary NOTE: Chosen/Legendary do not take a unique point.